La Bienvenue
by Raphelle
Summary: Un Train qui retourne en gare après une année   Un compartiment plein de serpentard   Une question…   … Des souvenirs   Une chanson   Une réponse   Découvrez Pansy Parkinson comme vous ne l'avez jamais connue   Bonne Lecture ! ailionora


**Fanfiction :** _La bienvenue_  
**Description :** Un Train qui retourne en gare après une année Un compartiment plein de serpentard Une question… … Des souvenirs Une chanson Une réponse Découvrez Pansy Parkinson comme vous ne l'avez jamais connue Bonne Lecture ! ailionora

**Annonce :**  
c'est une chason de Najoua Belzel intitulée "la bienvenue"mais malheureusement je n'ai pas trouvée la date de parution de la chanson je peut juste vous dire

qu'elle fait partie de l'album au féminin du même artiste

* * *

**Chapitre : **la Bienvenue, écrit le 31/08/2010

Les yeux dans le vague, je regardai disparaître Poudlard avec une certaine mélancolie. Je lançai un dernier regard à ma seconde maison et sûrement le seul chez-moi qui existait pour la fille que j'étais… Ou du moins c'était ce que je pensais jusqu'à cette année… Le noir m'apparut alors que des larmes menaçaient de couler. Six ans… Cela faisait six ans que j'avais cette envie qui me rongeait à chaque fin d'année. Mais celle-là semblait beaucoup plus envahissante que les autres années. Pourtant, j'avais dix-sept ans ! Je n'étais plus la petite fille que j'étais autrefois. Cette fillette pathétique qui ne savait rien de la dure réalité de la vie. Maintenant, j'ai grandi et je connaissais, malgré moi, cette réalité oppressante, dure, froide et sans espoir. Je ne devrais plus avoir cette tristesse qui m'envahit quand je quittai mon école.

Un toussotement à ma droite. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent aussitôt et je sentis tout mon corps en alerte. Mon regard glissa sur ma droite et je le vis. Ce jeune homme blond qui me regardait avec défiance. Un soupir m'échappa quand son regard changea. Drago Malefoy avait une façon inimitable pour changer aussi vite d'expression. Son regard, qui, à l'instant, n'était que soupçon, ne mit que quelques secondes pour se changer en désir brut. Un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres. Sans cesser de me regarder, il glissa une langue omniprésente sur ses lèvres rouges de sang. Je laissai une exclamation de suffisance s'échapper entre mes dents. J'en avais assez vu ! Je regardai en face de moi. Crabbe et Goyle manquaient de s'étouffer, comme à leur habitude, de bonbons. Zabini, Nott et Moon parlaient avec animation. Si j'en croyais les brides qui s'échappaient, ils parlaient de Quidditch. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Sourire qui disparut au regard que posait sur moi Bulstrode Milicent. Un regard plein de… Compassion ? Je retins le frisson de dégoût qui menaçait de m'envahir. Elle ouvrit la bouche, je fis de même pour la couper dans son élan, mais elle fut la plus rapide. C'était avec une attitude pleine d'orgueil que j'entendis LA question fatidique…

_- Pansy._

Elle marqua une pose.

_- Est-ce que ça va ? _

Sa voix pleine d'attendrissement me fit horreur. Encore une fois, j'étouffai le frisson d'écœurement qui m'envahissait. Je ne répondis pas. Cette question était ridicule. Pourtant, l'atmosphère changea amplement suite à cette question. Blaise, Théodore et Simon ne parlaient plus. Je sentis le regard insistant de Drago sur ma nuque. Même Vincent et Grégory ne mangeaient plus. Sans tourner mes yeux du paysage qui défilait, je pus facilement imaginer leur expression à tous, une expression d'avidité difficilement cachée par une face intéressée.

J'étouffai un rire. Décidemment, j'étouffai beaucoup de choses durant les dix minutes qui sont passées. Eux ? Intéressés par ma vie et mes malheurs ? Cette bande d'hypocrites dont les centres d'intérêts ne dépassaient pas leur petite personne ? Pourtant, cette question résonna dans mon être comme un écho qui ne voulait disparaître. Et je me vis, projetée dans mes souvenirs.

Quatre ans… C'était l'âge que je me donnai dans ce souvenir… Mélancolique. Une petite Pansy de quatre ans que je ne pouvais prévenir ou conseiller. J'étais assez mignonne, sans me vanter. De longs cheveux noirs me tombaient encore jusqu'au milieu du dos. Pourquoi me les étais-je coupés déjà ? Le souvenir avança, ne me laissant pas le temps de réfléchir à mes cheveux. Elle marchait, ou plutôt je marchais. Après tout, nous étions la même personne… Nous marchions en silence. A cette époque, ma tête était toujours baissée et mes yeux ne quittaient que rarement le sol. Une femme nous frôla sans nous voir et continua son chemin. Si la petite Pansy ne releva pas la tête, moi, j'observai cette femme dont seul le dos était visible. Pourtant, même de dos, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Ce port de tête gracieux, cette démarche vive et pourtant remplie d'élégance, cette apparence qui semblait indifférente de tout alors qu'un léger stress se fit visible quand elle nous avait bousculées. Mère. Présente et pourtant si absente durant mes années au manoir. Je la suivis du regard alors qu'elle disparaissait aussi silencieuse qu'un fantôme au tournant du couloir.

**Elle avance en silence  
Les yeux baissés, elle n'ose pas  
S'affranchir de l'absence  
D'une mère qui ne l'aimait pas**

Aussi loin que remontaient mes souvenirs, je ne me rappelai pas avoir été la bienvenue dans ce manoir qui était le mien. Un flash se fit et je fus transportée vers un nouveau souvenir… Plus ancien, tellement ancien que je ne vis pas les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Un gargouillis se fit entendre à ma gauche. Mes yeux tombèrent sur moi… Enfin, je le pensai… Je pensais que ce bébé qui était dans ce landau était moi… Il avait les mêmes yeux saphir que les miens. Seul ce bébé était net dans cette pièce floue. Et, pourtant, les sons et la conversation étaient aussi bruts que de l'eau de roche. Des verres qui s'entrechoquaient, le titillement du cristal, des personnes qui s'asseyaient… et une conversation que je n'aurais jamais voulue réentendre :

_- Ma pauvre Pénélope, cet accouchement a dû être horrible.  
- Oui, Narcissa, je suis bien aise que cela fut fini ! Je n'en pouvais plus ! Ce Magicomage était exécrable.  
- Et tout ce travail pour…  
- Tu peux le dire, Narcissa. Au moins, toi, tu as eu… Je n'ose même pas envoyer un hibou à mon mari pour lui dire cette nouvelle…  
- Je te comprends. Moi-même j'ai eu une peur bleue quand nous avons cru que…  
- Non ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Narcissa ! J'aurais préféré accoucher d'un mort né que d'avoir une fille… Par Merlin, qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter ça ? _

Des sanglots, une femme qui se levait, des mots qui se voulaient rassurants et, toujours à ma gauche, des gargouillis qui se transformaient en pleurs comme si mon moi bébé avait compris la lamentation de notre mère. Moi, j'étais glacée par la dernière parole de ma mère.

**Elle n'était pas la bienvenue  
Non, pas la bienvenue  
Elle n'était pas la bienvenue  
Juste une vie de plus**

Alors, c'était ça ? Beaucoup de choses devinrent claires dans ma tête. Même si avant aujourd'hui je ne me rappelai pas de cette conversation, mon subconscient, lui, le savait. Avant de me remettre de ce souvenir, je me sentis aspirer dans un tourbillon. Un autre souvenir surgit. L'essai de Quidditch de ma troisième année. Un des poursuiveurs de Serpentard avait quitté le collège. Je fus la seule fille à tenter sa chance… Malgré ce que l'on disait, les Serpentard n'étaient pas machos… Enfin, pas tous ! Mais les filles de bonne famille ne devaient s'essayer à des sports dits « d'hommes ». Je nous regardai faire un sans faute et je vis l'étonnement visible sur le visage des personnes de l'équipe… Le regard appréciateur de Drago alors que je fendais le ciel tel un faucon. Un frisson m'envahit… Moi, la Pansy de dix-sept ans, si le souvenir qui allait suivre était celui-ci…

Un brouillard enveloppa ma vision quand il se dissipa, je vis ce que je ne voulais pas revivre. Je ne pouvais m'enfuir et je vis, impuissante, le souvenir se dérouler. La première personne que je vis, c'est… Moi sous la douche des vestiaires. Juste après l'essai que j'avais réussi avec brio. Nous… Non, pas dans ce souvenir… Elle n'entendit pas la personne rentrer. Elle lui faisait dos. Des larmes invisibles naquirent quand je le vis se mettre derrière elle et la pénétrer d'un coup. Elle essaya de crier. Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche, l'initiant au silence. Il la viola jusqu'à qu'elle s'évanouisse de douleurs et d'épuisement. Avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience, il la retourna et l'embrassa. Ses yeux se fermèrent non sans avoir reconnu la chevelure blonde de Drago Malefoy.

Un vertige me prit et je me retrouvai dans le noir. Cette fois, je ne me réveillai pas dans un souvenir, mais dans un rêve. Toujours le même depuis dix-sept ans. Un homme vêtu de noir, son physique était le même que mon oncle Arcturus… Pourtant, je savais du premier coup d'œil que ce n'était pas lui. Je connaissais assez ce rêve pour le savoir. Je vis l'homme se retourner une baguette à la main. Je vis la Pansy du rêve balbutier, les yeux grands ouverts :

_- P… Pa… Papa… _

Je ne savais pas comment elle pouvait savoir que c'était lui. Parce que quand l'homme se retourna… Il n'avait pas de tête ! Mais quand j'y pensais… Quoi de plus normal ? Après tout, je ne l'avais jamais vu… Il était mort le jour de ma naissance… En héros, m'avait dit ma mère la seule fois où l'on en avait parlé. Ironie ! Un héros lui ? Mourir de la main d'Auror, cela faisait de lui un héros ? Tuer des adultes… Des enfants pour leur sang, c'était… héroïque ? Le rêve se poursuivit, je n'avais pas besoin de regarder pour savoir la fin. Ce père si héroïque aux dires de ma mère tendit sa baguette vers moi. Pas de son, juste l'éclair vert qui se dirigea vers moi.

**Et tous les hommes la dérangent  
La solitude est dans leurs draps  
Elle fait des rêves étranges  
Sur un père qu'elle ne connaît pas**

Je ne me souvins pas avoir un jour été à ma place dans la maison de Serpentard… A peine les mots se formaient dans ma tête qu'un flash de lumière inonda mes yeux. Une lumière aveuglante aussi vive dans sa lueur que dans sa rapidité. Un autre souvenir. Plus jeune que dans mon dernier souvenir et pourtant proche. Ma première année. Plus précisément, lors de la cérémonie de répartition. Je me vis à côté d'Hermione Granger. Nous avions partagé le même compartiment pendant le voyage. Nous discutions avec enthousiasmes toutes les deux… Trois ? Je m'en fichai. Cette petite fille si vive dans ses propos, sa grande connaissance du monde magique malgré son appartenance au monde moldu nous avaient agréablement surprises. Sa grande réflexion du monde et du futur nous avait complètement subjugués. Et nous avions hâte de la connaître plus… être son amie… Nous la voyions à Serdaigle avec clarté. Nous savions qu'elle ne pourrait être à Serpentard à cause de son ascendance. Mais si elle était à Serdaigle, nous pourrions rester en contact. Notre déception fut envahissante quand elle fut répartie à Gryffondor. Elle nous lançait un regard joyeux auquel nous ne pouvions répondre. Son sang et sa maison nous empêchaient à jamais de connaître plus cette petite fille qui nous avait séduites. Nous nous avancions vers le Choixpeau à notre nom. Le professeur McGonagall nous posa le Choixpeau sur notre tête et le silence se fit. Pas dans la salle, mais autour de nous. Je réentendis notre conversation silencieuse… Qui me rappelait aujourd'hui pourquoi Serpentard ne fut jamais vraiment ma maison :

_- Mmmh… Une envie de savoir dévorante, une soif d'apprendre, un besoin d'être acceptée pour ce que tu es… Serdaigle te sierra avec perfection…  
- Je dois aller à Serpentard.  
- Sang-pur… Oui, je le vois, mais aucune de tes qualités ou même de tes défauts n'est en rapport avec cette maison…  
- Je dois aller à… Serpentard.  
- Ton besoin d'acceptation ne sera pas épanoui dans cette maison. Tu as une soif d'authenticité… A Serpentard, tu ne l'étancheras pas…  
- … Serpentard…  
- Tu es sûre de ton choix ?  
- … Oui… Je veux… Serpentard.  
- … Très bien, si tu le pense vraiment… SERPENTARD ! _

Je me souvins encore de toute la tension qui m'avait habitée lors de cet échange. Nous savions que Serdaigle aurait été pour nous un vrai havre de paix. Mais plus que notre désir personnel, nous savions également que si nous n'allions pas à Serpentard… Mère ne nous le pardonnerait jamais. Et malgré son attitude à notre égard, la petite sotte que j'étais alors pensait que si nous étions acceptées à Serpentard… Mère nous aimerait.

**Elle n'était pas la bienvenue  
Non, pas la bienvenue  
Elle n'était pas la bienvenue  
Juste une vie de plus**

Je nous vis avec regret nous lever et nous diriger vers la table des Serpentard qui nous acclamait. Un vent glacé cette fois m'emmena dans un autre souvenir, récent cette fois. Plus récent que tous ceux que j'ai eus… A part peut-être le rêve… Cette année… Environ une semaine après la rentrée. Un hibou noir se posa en face de nous un soir. Nous regardâmes le hibou avec étonnement parce que le courrier était d'ordinaire reçu le matin. Notre surprise grandit d'autant plus que le sceau qui refermait la lettre était notre sceau… Celui des Parkinson. Je le reconnaîtrais entre tous. En premier lieu, la cire est argentée et le dessin est évocateur, un P entouré d'un serpent dans une goutte. Seuls les Parkinson savaient que cette goutte représentait le sang-pur. Nous nous levâmes avec précipitation, ce qui nous accorda le regard de nombreux Serpentard. Pansy Parkinson n'était pas connue pour son enthousiasme pour sortir de table. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la tour d'astronomie. Le seul endroit qui nous permettait d'être au calme. La lettre brilla par sa breveté.

_Le maître te veut à ses côtés. Pour une fois, tu serviras à quelque chose. Tu auras la Marque à la fin de ton année scolaire._

Ta mère, Pénélope Parkinson.

Malgré nous, nous serrâmes la lettre dans nos bras. C'était la première lettre qu'elle nous écrivait. En six ans… mais la joie de cette attention se mut avec violence en un sentiment de peur et d'aversion.

Des larmes coulèrent sur nos joues. Sans pouvoir les arrêter. Comme si ces seize années de vie que nous avions vécue sans dire un mot se libéraient ce soir là. Je nous vis essayant de stopper ces flots de larmes. Je vis notre maquillage qui coulait. Je vis les traînées noires qu'il laissait sur notre visage. Nous nous recroquevillâmes dans un coin de la tour le visage dans les mains. Assise comme ça, nous n'avions pas vu le ciel. Maintenant que j'étais omniprésente, je vis la pluie d'étoiles filantes qui tombait au rythme de nos larmes… Comme si le ciel pleurait avec nous… Pour nous.

J'entendis aussi les pensées qui nous assaillies. La marque était un moyen pour nous d'espérer avoir de l'affection de la part de notre mère. Après tout, elle nous écrivait pour la première fois en six ans grâce… à cause… de la Marque des Ténèbres. Mais la Marque était aussi un moyen pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'être sûr de notre fidélité. Nous ne pourrions faire autre chose que de rester fidèles à ce monstre dont nous abhorrions les principes et les doctrines. Pourtant, nous savions que c'était notre destin… C'était écrit avant notre naissance que nous ferions partie de ses fidèles. Fille ou garçon, cela ne changeait rien.

Toutefois, nous n'avions pas cette impression que c'était fait pour nous. Nous ne haïssions pas les moldus. Tant qu'ils n'étaient pas oppressants. Et tout le monde vit de son propre côté sans connaître l'autre. Cela nous allait parfaitement. Nous ne voulions pas nous mêler de leur vie et… commettre des meurtres…  
Un frisson nous envahit. Sans que l'on ne s'en était rendu compte, nos sanglots s'étaient atténués. Les larmes coulaient toujours, mais faiblement sans grand bruit. Drago n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était un honneur d'être choisi par lui. Il se ventait d'avoir eu une mission… Top secrète… Par lui-même. Même si nos amis… Du moins autant que des Serpentard pouvaient êtres amis entre eux… nous répétaient que tout ira bien, nous ne pouvions nous empêcher de douter… De tout… Ça nous était égal d'entrer aux services de Lord Voldemort… Mais le doute que nous puissions mourir nous transperça la poitrine avec une douleur qui nous coupa le souffle. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de nos lèvres. Puis un hurlement d'animal blessé naquit dans notre gorge pour mourir sous les étoiles. Je ne voulais pas… J'avais mal…

**Mais mon dieu qu'elle est belle  
Quand coule son rimmel  
A tomber des étoiles qu'elle ne voit pas  
Lui destiner des ailes pour rester fidèle  
A ceux qui lui est écrit, oui, mais elle n'a pas  
Le sentiment que tout ira bien, ça lui est égal  
Le sentiment que tout ira bien, elle a mal**

La douleur se faisait souveraine dans tout mon corps, dans mes veines, mes muscles, mon cœur, … Mais au lieu de défaillir de douleur… Je m'évanouis dans d'autres souvenirs. C'était toujours la nuit. Nous ne nous trouvions pas dehors, mais le ciel de la Grande Salle était rempli d'étoiles. Je me souvins de ce soir-là… C'était le jour où nous avions eu dix sept ans… Peu avant la mort de Dumbledore… Environ deux semaines avant… Peut-être une… Nous avions un visage souriant et chaleureux. Les Serpentard nous souhaitaient un heureux anniversaire. Une petite montagne de cadeaux se présentait devant moi. C'était la coutume à Serpentard… On offrait les cadeaux pendant le repas du soir. Plus pour faire baver d'envie les autres maisons qu'autre chose. Eh oui ! Nous avions notre fierté et nos richesses. Tous des Sang-Pur, des Nobles. Nous nous devions de montrer cela aux autres maisons. Pathétique ! C'était le mot qui nous venait à l'esprit par cette mascarade, mais nous jouions le jeu. Comme de parfaites Serpentard. En tout premier, le cadeau vint de la part de… Mère. Notre cœur rata un battement. C'était avec des mains tremblantes que nous ouvrions le présent qui venait d'elle. Une bague. En argent pur. Deux serpents qui se réunissaient autour d'une pierre de jade. A l'intérieur, une phrase :  
_  
Félicitation à ma petite Mangemort _

La bague glissa de nos mains. Et se perdit sous la table. Mes camarades ne s'en rendirent pas compte. Continuant cette pathétique comédie. La Pansy qui était assise à la table ne vit pas qu'une forme aux cheveux broussailleux ramassa la bague, l'observa, fronça les sourcils et lança un regard en notre direction. Moi, je le vis.

Je compris alors la réaction de Dumbledore quand… A peine ces mots s'étaient formés dans mon esprit que je transplanai vers un autre souvenir… Celui-là même dont je venais de comprendre pourquoi il s'était déroulé ainsi. Dumbledore se trouvait devant nous. Dans le bureau directorial. Il était assis en face de nous… Le visage dur. Cette conversation reprit vie sous mes yeux :

_- Miss Parkinson… que me vaut cette visite ?  
- Professeur, je dois vous demander protection._

Albus Dumbledore nous regarda de ses yeux bleus perçant, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Son regard était indéchiffrable… Il aurait fait pâlir de jalousie toute la dynastie Malefoy. C'était avec le même ton dur qu'il reprit la conversation après un long silence.

_- Je crains de ne pouvoir comprendre… Une protection… Pourquoi ?  
- Ma mère veux que je devienne un…_

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir de notre gorge…

_- Un Mangemort… Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas tuer des innocents… Je ne crois pas à tout… Ça…  
- De quoi parler vous en disant… « ça » ?  
- Je ne pense pas que les… Sang-Pur sont meilleurs que les autres sorciers… Je ne crois pas aux doctrines que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prône… Je veux me battre contre lui… Servir le… bien…  
- Je suis heureux de savoir votre opinion. Et de savoir que malgré votre entourage,_

Il marqua une pose.

_- Vous désirez changer de camp… Malgré tout… Vous comprendrez que ce n'est pas une proposition à prendre à la légère…  
- Oui, Monsieur.  
- Bien… Vous pouvez retourner en cours… Je vous convoquerai dès que j'aurai une réponse à votre dilemme. _

Nous nous levâmes en silence. La tête baissée. Les pensées en ébullition dans notre crâne. Juste avant de tourner la poignée de la porte, Dumbledore lança une dernière phrase :

_- En fait, Miss Parkinson, j'oubliais… Félicitations ! _

Nous nous retournâmes, mais le directeur ne nous regardait plus. Ses yeux parcouraient les parchemins. Alors que la Pansy du souvenir se retourna pour partir, je l'ai vu, moi, la Pansy du présent. Ce que le directeur tenait dans ses mains… Une bague. Une bague en argent représentant deux serpents qui entouraient une pierre de couleur verte. Ma vue se brouilla quand j'aperçus cet élément qui nous avait échappé.

Un autre souvenir… Nous. Nous qui marchions en silence. Nous avions maigri depuis la visite chez le directeur. Pourtant, seuls quelques jours séparaient ce souvenir de l'autre. Une ombre. C'est le seul mot qui me vint quand je nous vis ainsi. Pansy n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même. Nous nous effaçâmes au rythme des jours qui passaient. Plus de vie dans nos yeux. Nos yeux saphir qui faisaient autant d'envieuses étaient ternes, morts… Personne ne nous remarqua. Cette sensation était la même qu'à la maison en compagnie de Mère. Présente et pourtant invisible.

**Elle appelle en urgence  
Un ciel qui ne lui répond pas  
Elle n'est qu'évanescence  
C'est ce qu'elle dit et ce qu'elle croit**

C'est sur cette image que le tourbillon des souvenirs reprit, sans me laisser le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Le paysage se fit flou. Comme derrière une vitre par temps de pluie. En regardant la situation dans son ensemble, je me rendis compte que… C'était le cas. Cette fois, nous avions environ six ans. Nous étions dehors sous la pluie battante. Frissonnantes de froid, nous observions. Mère était dans un salon en compagnie des Malefoy. C'était l'anniversaire de Drago. Le jeune homme blond entouré de ses parents rayonnait de joie. Ses joues étaient rouges sur son visage pâle. Ses mains ouvraient avec ravissement les cadeaux qui se trouvaient devant lui. Ils avaient l'air… Heureux. Nous regardions à travers la fenêtre cette idylle. Plus intriguées qu'autre chose. Nous ne connaissions pas ce genre de fête. Tous nos anniversaires se faisaient en compagnie des elfes de maison. Mère en sortie ou dans son bureau. Nous ne comprenions pas comment un jeune garçon de notre âge pouvait être si heureux que ce soit son anniversaire. Tout cela était nouveau. C'était aussi la première fois que Mère m'emmenait chez les Malefoy. D'habitude, je restais au manoir… Seule… Soudain, notre petit cœur fut écrasé, brisé en mille morceaux. Ce garçon que nous ne connaissions pas jusqu'alors… Ce garçon… Se faisait étreindre avec tendresse par mère. Elle n'avait jamais fait sa avec moi… Même quand je faisais des cauchemars ou que je me faisais mal… Jalousie ! C'était ce que nous ressentions alors pour ce garçon. Une jalousie féroce et implacable. Mère n'avait même pas remarqué notre absence… Ni aucun des adultes présents dans la pièce. Pendant que nous mourrions de froid sous la pluie, perdues dans un environnement que nous ne connaissions pas, eux, étaient à la fête.

**Quand on n'est pas la bienvenue  
Non, pas la bienvenue  
Quand on n'est pas la bienvenue  
Et qu'on se sent perdu**

Un frisson me prit quand la scène disparaissait au rythme des gouttes de pluie qui coulaient sur la fenêtre. Puis des souvenirs, trop nombreux, disparaissant trop vite pour que je puisse analyser quand ils se trouvaient dans ma vie.

Un flash, une petite Pansy qui pleurait dans un grand lit… Seule… Suite à un cauchemar.

Un flash, une Pansy, les genoux en sang dans le grand parc de notre manoir qui pleurait en appelant notre mère.

Un autre flash, une Pansy plus grande qui se retrouvait enfermée dans notre bibliothèque. Elle cria à l'aide, pleura, mais personne ne l'entendit.

Encore un autre. Cette fois, nous devions avoir un an. Allonger dans les cachots, le bébé hurlait… Nous avions faim.

Plus loin. Une Pansy qui était dans sa chambre, la joue en feu après avoir fait un câlin à notre mère. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues qui avaient toujours leurs rondeurs de l'enfance.

Plus loin, dans notre lit de la salle commune, une lettre à la main. C'était Narcissa qui nous prévint que notre mère était énervée de toutes les lettres que nous lui envoyions. Nous étions priées de cesser. Nous pleurions… Mère ne s'était pas donné la peine de nous répondre.

Retour en arrière à la gare de King Cross, première année… C'était un elfe de maison qui nous accompagna. Seules les personnes dans la gare retinrent nos larmes.

En avant, plusieurs flashes… Tous nos anniversaires… Mère absente… Pas de cadeaux… Elle les oubliait tout le temps… Toujours une Pansy qui pleurait face à cette amnésie… Permanente…

Noël, seule, assise sur la grande table du salon. Cette table qui pouvait accueillir une centaine de couverts. Des elfes de maisons grossièrement déguisés. Et aucun cadeau à part ceux de ses camarades de Serpentard. Plus de larmes… De la colère.

Deuxième année, à l'infirmerie, le soir. Notre regard sur Hermione Granger. Nous pleurions et prions pour qu'elle ne soit pas morte.

Quatrième année… Suite au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le sortilège de l'Avada Kedavra nous rappela notre rêve. Peur, terreur, tristesse.

Puis tout se montra à moi. Tous les moments où, même si nous disions que tout allait bien… nous pleurions. Nous étions envahies par les douleurs de la tristesse.

**Mais mon dieu qu'elle est belle  
Quand coule son rimmel  
A tomber des étoiles qu'elle ne voit pas  
Lui destiner des ailes pour rester fidèle  
A ceux qui lui est écrit, oui, mais elle n'a pas  
Le sentiment que tout ira bien, ça lui est égal  
Le sentiment que tout ira bien, elle a mal **

Cette overdose de douleur et de tristesse me donna l'impression de tomber. Je me retrouvai, je ne savais comment dans la réalité. Si mon esprit avait regagné mon corps, cela ne m'empêchait pas de ressentir la douleur. Encore plus fortement que dans mes souvenirs.

**Mal,  
Si mal  
Oh mal**

Je regardai mes camarades qui m'observaient. Je ne vis pas dans leur regard une irritation… Comme si tous ces souvenirs n'avaient duré qu'un millième de seconde. Mais si mon absence n'avait pas été visible… Ils attendaient tous une réponse. Je les regardai tour à tour.

A ma droite, Drago Malefoy. Il aurait pu être beau à mes yeux si le fait que nous soyons fiancés… Ne l'avait pas conduit à me prendre plusieurs fois de force. Parfois, même accompagné par ses cousins quand… J'étais invitée en vacances chez lui.

A côté de lui, Blaise Zabini. Métisse aux yeux violets. Il ne me parlait qu'à cause de mon sang. Je ne me rappelai pas avoir eu une conversation avec lui autre que le sang ou le Quidditch.

De même pour Théodore Nott, le petit brun de notre groupe et Simon Moon… La seule personne que je connaissais qui a des yeux argentés… Comme par hommage pour son nom. Assis respectivement en face de Blaise et de Drago.

Aux coté de la porte, assis l'un en face de l'autre, comme deux chiens de gardes. Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Gourmands, idiots et protecteurs, c'étaient les seuls adjectifs qui me venaient quand je pensais à ces deux grosses brutes.

Et, enfin, en face de moi, Milicent Bulstrode. Si on avait été dans une autre maison que Serpentard, elle aurait pu être ma meilleure amie. Mais nous étions à Serpentard. Donc elle était une camarade avec qui on pouvait parler chiffon, robe, maquillage, cours, garçon. Mais aucune confidence. Aucune discussion qui n'était pas d'apparence ne pouvait être entamée. Les malheurs des autres ne devaient pas être racontés. Sauf si c'était pour se moquer des autres maisons.  
Au milieu d'eux… Il y avait moi ! Perdue parmi ces Serpentard… Qui n'avait pas comme eux sauté de joie quand leurs parents leurs avaient… donné la date de leur cérémonie. La seule qui ne parlait pas du sang-pur avec ravissement…

**Quand on n'est pas la bienvenue  
Non, pas la bienvenue  
Quand on n'est pas la bienvenue  
Et qu'on se sent perdue**

Non… Je n'étais pas vraiment une parfaite Serpentard… Je dirais plus que parmi ces brebis noires… J'étais une brebis grise qui se recouvrait tant bien que mal de boue. Pour être aussi noire que les autres… Je regardai Milicent et je répondis à cette question…

_- Bien sûr, Milicent. Pourquoi je n'irais pas bien ? Je vais avoir ma Marque et… _

Mon regard coula vers Drago.

_- Je vais me marier cet été à l'homme de ma vie. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que ces deux événements. _

Les mots et le sourire qui les accompagnait sonnèrent faux… Avaient-ils remarqué que je vomissais ces mots comme un cours appris par cœur ? Je ne pensai pas. Après tout, les Serpentard ne savaient plus trop différencier la vérité du mensonge…

Ma réponse sembla leur convenir car ils retournèrent tous à leurs préoccupations. Seule Milicent me regarda… Comme si elle avait compris que… Ces deux événements allaient tuer la fille que j'étais. Son regard plein de tristesse me mit mal à l'aise. Je tournai la tête.

Le paysage défila à travers la vitre du train. Le reflet de ma fenêtre me renvoya mon image… Une Pansy Parkinson, les yeux plus bleus que d'ordinaire. Et, soudain, une larme coula pour mourir à la commissure de mes lèvres. La première larme depuis ma seconde année. Comme une relique, cette larme laissa dans son passage une traînée noire… Une beauté… de tristesse. C'était ce que je vis dans mon reflet. La personnification de la tristesse… Une banshee…

**Mais mon dieu qu'elle est belle  
Quand coule son rimmel**

**Mais mon dieu qu'elle est belle**  
**Quand coule son rimmel**


End file.
